catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Adderpaw
Welcome Re: Maplepaw You can join WindClan, but you might want to either change your character's name or description, because in ThunderClan, there's a Maplepaw with the exact same description. I recommend changing at least the name so there won't be two Maplepaw's [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:05, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Will do :) I'll add her to the allegiances, create her article, assign her a mentor and such. As for the dark forest training; you can discuss that with someone who roleplays a WindClan cat in the Dark Forest. I would speak to Darkcloud; her cat Petalfur is quite an evil Dark Forest cat. Moonpelt might be interested in it too; her cat Whiskers isn't a WindClan cat, but his children are in WindClan, I think he has evil plans for them but I'm not sure. Just ask then about training Sparrowpaw, I'm sure Darkcloud would be delighted xD [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:47, November 30, 2010 (UTC) DF if you want a df cat to train Sparrowpaw ive got one too Brokenheart if you want i could help wit teh plot btw go on webchat.freenode.net channel #wikia-catsoftheclans a lot of us rp there--bracken--~ 00:43, December 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:Can your cat train my cat? Of course! Petalfur would be happy to train Sparrowpaw. >:D (xD I forgot to sign in the first time.)-Mapleshade iz Awesum! 02:51, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Med Cat Apprentice ShadowClan does have one. Berrypaw (MC). --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 22:27, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Nighty, Berrypaw was removed from ShadowClan after you 'left'. You've had him for awhile and why not let Adderpaw have a turn. :) Jinglepaw :D'Merry Christmas 23:27, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Actuallly, Echo, I asked for Berrypaw...-Mapleshade iz Awesum! 00:00, December 7, 2010 (UTC) But it doesn't have him as a Apprentice or Medicine cat Apprentice -_- Adderpaw 00:02, December 7, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter. Let Darkeh have a 'turn' then. She asked for him. --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 00:08, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok ok don't bite my ear off. Ok i'll make Fallowpaw a Warrior Apprentice and can she be half riverclan :3 I'll gladly add in your RiverClan cat, but you'll have to talk to Moonpelt about your SkyClan cat [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:32, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Mosspelt :Oh but wait, there's a Mosspelt in the warriors' series. Might I suggest Mossshine, Mossheart, Mosscloud, or Mosswhisper? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:08, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh yea now i remember Willowshine's mother Maybe Mossshine yea Mossshine is my favorite Adderpaw 02:35, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: ShadowClan kit Sure! So Lilyfur died of greencough? Jinglepaw :D'Merry Christmas 21:55, December 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't really know... probably no. Sorry. Jinglepaw :D'Merry Christmas 23:11, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: :Okay, what's her pelt color? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 17:58, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I need your RiverClan cat description, you've only said that she's a she-cat with amber eyes; I need a pelt color. As for Harekit, she can join, but you'll have to ask Dalton, he isn't all that active anymore. Spottail is her character, and hasn't given birth yet. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 19:38, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, there's a Thistlekit in RiverClan. If you keep the description, might I suggest Snowkit instead? Surprisingly enough, there aren't all that many "Snows" here. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:35, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Justinbieberpaw? LOL Justinbieberpaw? What's that about? Do you know who made the page? I think its hillarious that someones so stupid that they made that page. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa']]My Talk Page[[Brownkit|'Brownkit...']] Category:Signatures 19:32, December 17, 2010 (UTC) The JustinBieberpaw wasn't all that funny. I'' don't like him, but somebody else might. I will talk with the admins to delete it. Jinglepaw :D'Merry Christmas 20:27, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I am srri 21:29, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Snowkit Darn, there's a Snowkit in WindClan. I'm sorry, my fault again xD Any other name suggestions? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 23:05, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Ding ding ding! I've double checked, there's not a Gorsekit (that's active) on this wiki that I'm aware of :) I'll add her in. Who is her mother? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 00:30, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 01:47, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: SkyClan :Well, did he say it was alright even if he didn't make the pages? But, all your characters have the first names and same descriptions as cats in the series...Morningcloud = Morningbird; same description, Lionkit = Lionheart; same description, Tigerkit = Tigerstar; same description, and Leopardkit = Leopardstar; same description. Do you think you could change the names and descriptions? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 22:39, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I think you might want to ask Moon one more time, he ''is the Clan leader after all. If he says yes, but forgets to create their articles, then I will if you want me too. You'll have to change Watermist's name, there already is a Watermist on the wiki. Might I suggest Waterstorm, Watercloud, or Watersplash? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:17, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure! If you don't mind, could I perhaps role play Whitekit? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:08, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I want to RP Waturmist :3 Jinglepaw :D'Merry Christmas 01:50, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey Which Clan are those cats in? - 02:53, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I'll take Firefoot-- 03:42, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I'll take Blackkit. Thanks you! <3-Mapleshade iz Awesum! 04:04, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Loners I'll gladly create their articles, but why does Morning live in ThunderClan territory? She could very easily get caught by a patrol or something [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 18:12, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, okay xD But I honestly can't guarantee that she'll be able to keep her home [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 18:31, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Blackkit Blackkit sounds like my kinda guy, i have a very, very short temper. Okay, so i'll edit and say it's roleplayed by mine? Beileve it or not, this IS my siggnature! Foxclaw33 19:13, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Snowstorm Hey, Adderpaw :) I noticed the message you left on Echopaw's talk page, and I thought I should tell you that there already is a Snowstorm, a ThunderClan elder. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:51, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Britneyspearspaw Hey Adderpaw? I would like to ask you to please not make anymore pages like Britneyspearspaw. It may be fun to make fun of celebrities, but that's not what this wiki is for. This is just a friendly message, you're not in trouble, I promise :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:50, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Brownkit:) Okay i ll do Brownkit. I don't care if he has a broken tail!! (For your info, i was gonna make a cat named Frostwave, he was gonna be grey-blue-silverish with a broken tail)Beileve it or not, this IS my siggnature! Foxclaw33 04:40, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Glasses?? SO i looked on Nightfall's talk page, and i wear glasses. Although I am in the 5th grade, i am getting contacts. So yea. My urge of bein' RANDOMEESE LOL! Re: It's alright :) Did you not know about wiki activity? It's just a little button near the top of the page. If you click on it, it brings you to a page that shows everything everybody is doing. It's accessible to anyone, not just admins. As for Whiteflower, yes, I've created her page [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 18:57, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh, my, I haven't been active here in forever, so I wouldn't be the one to ask! Sorry! Enjoy roleplaying! 14:33, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Loners in WindClan's Territory I made all their articles :) Here is Whisper's, Light's, Ginger's, Sun's, and Fog's. However, I don't think they can live on WindClan's Territory, there's not enough prey to spare. Perhaps somewhere here? I think if it's alright I'll role play either Light or Fog, just tell me which one you'd rather keep. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 07:31, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Happy New Year to you too :) As for the Tribe of Rushing Water, I'm not really sure actually...I think it would be fine if you just asked me, the Tribe hasn't been role played in a while, and I'd like to start it up again :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 08:09, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, Mousetalon role plays the Stoneteller, but I'm going to have to talk to her about giving her to someone else to role play. As for your to bes; it's really up to you what they're training to be. You'll have to choose a different name for Petal though, there's already a Petal in the Tribe of Rushing Water [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 08:40, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure, thanks :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 08:56, January 1, 2011 (UTC) .... Frostyness does rp Spottedpaw she rps her on irc...--bracken--~ 00:36, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Wind Adderpaw, I'm so sorry; this is my fault. I assumed it would be alright, it was my fault, don't be angry with Nightwhisker. Would you like my cat, Glow of Hazel Eyes to be Wind's mentor? She's a prey hunter. And, I don't know about Berrypaw, but Frostyness does role play Spottedpaw a lot on the IRC. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:11, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Plot Idea's for Scrappy Maybe Scrappy can train under Sneer, but then he stops like BrambleClaw and LionBlaze because he heard he was just using him? o_O -Sagestorm70 23:12, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Echo On IRC Echo told me that I can't train Scrappy. Reasons: *She doesn't know who Scrappy or Sneer is. *Scrappy is a rogue. Maybe later after their pages are complete, and Scrappy joins a clan? -Sagestorm70 01:25, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Sneer Echo said that Sneer shouldn't of really died. So I came up with ANOTHER Idea! Daisy and Jackson have a kit, and they name him Sneer. Sneer grows up and tries to convince Scrappy to join BloodClan himself. In the end, Mudkit, when a warrior, defeats him once and for all. Do you like the Idea?????? -Mudkit: The Thinker. 19:35, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Silver is fine with me. -Mudkit: The Thinker. 19:43, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok. -Mudkit: The Thinker. 19:45, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Who's going to roleplay Silver? -Mudkit: The Thinker. 19:50, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Woot. Okay. -Mudkit: The Thinker. 19:53, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Goldenpelt... Hey, Adderpaw? I received a rather huge shock when I saw my message Leafpool left me, and the conversation in the nursery. Goldenpelt, Peachcloud, and Mooneyes never had mates, and they were never pregnant. It's impossible to have kits if the mother hasn't even had you know, it with a tom before. Also, cats can't just move into the nursery with kits all of a sudden. They have to be pregnant with them first, Goldenpelt never was. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:54, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh wait, never mind, I see that she's raising two kits. But how can she? She doesn't have milk [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:56, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Ah okay, I got it. But man, massive head ache. I left a message on Leafpool's talk page about Mooneyes and Peachcloud suddenly having kits [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:57, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rumble Of course! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:21, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Starry Skies Alright :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 05:57, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Noooo :d Why are you leaving? :( -I like Sage 22:31, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Don't delete your cats, if your coming back. Bye, Adder. :( -I like Sage 22:36, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Firepelt Listen, Fire cusses all the time, and nothing will stop her, thats her personality. Once you get to know her, she is really fun to RP with. I wouldn't take it to offense. Also, please use the IRC and don't back talk to a rollback. That will lead to a short ban. Clarrisa did it three times, and she got banned. Now if Fire cusses at you in the future, don't back talk or reply. If you do, it will cause more trouble. The IRC is easier for roleplaying and not as spammy. I don't get how you don't like it. Just remember: This isn't real life, this is just words, on a screen. GaaraWhat is pain? 愛t 22:41, January 19, 2011 (UTC) NOOOOO! i dont want you to leave :'( Why are you leaving anyway....... I am really hoping its just for a month... If it was for it was a year... i would be like :( every day.... Foxclaw33TEEEHEEE o3o Made ya look!! 22:54, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know, i would really.... MISS U. Foxclaw33TEEEHEEE o3o Made ya look!! 22:54, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Goodbye Oh Adderpaw, why in the world are you leaving? Is it because of that silly argument on the WindClan camp page? If so, don't take what Echo and Fire said to heart. Echo's right, Fire is fun to role play with, and you really can't stop her from cussing...trust me, I hate it. But she won't stop. So, just get used to it, cover the word with your finger, what ever :) If it's for another reason that you don't want to share with me, then it's okay, you don't have to. Just remember, you aren't unwanted, and I'll miss you a lot [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:30, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :Oh my gosh, I really don't know what to say other than I'm terribly sorry :( I'll be praying for you and your family. As long as you aren't leaving just because of the IRC argument, then maybe it'll do you some good to take some time off. I'll miss you, Adder! God bless, [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:57, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ? Wait, are you staying? i see that your editing and doing your normal stuff. -I like Sage 22:23, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: IRC :Sure, I can get on for a little while [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 05:56, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Nightshine is back, if you want to come back on [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 07:18, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Blackmist Well, if you really want to. You would have to make up a whole new history for her, because she was Bluestar's old character, and most of her characters were deleted after she left. So as you can see, most of her family and friends were deleted and that doesn't leave much history. So you may role play her, you would just have to start from scratch [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:36, January 24, 2011 (UTC) No no, I mean if you want to role play her, then you won't be able to use the history that Bluestar made up for her. You don't have to if you don't want to her. And, you don't have to role play her [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:41, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I think it'd be too much trouble to bring her back to life. Role play her in StarClan, and you can ask Moonpelt about a ThunderClan cat. Didn't you want Swallowflight to have a mate in another Clan? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:57, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Wait so you do, or do not want to role play Blackmist? And, is Tigerleap deceased? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:31, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I created Tui, La, and Tigerleap's articles. Is Tigerleap Swallowflight's mate? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:00, January 24, 2011 (UTC) kk :) Two more things though. First, is Tigerleap a ThunderClan cat? Or WindClan? And, you might want to update Swallowflight and Gorsekit's pages. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:02, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Uhhh Yeah, I know :) You bring up a good point, but we'll probably have to table it for now. There is the fact that the location of these role play cats is in the United Kingdom, in England. I'll discuss it with Nightshine, Moonpelt, and Icestorm and see what their thoughts are. I think it'd be pretty fun to have those Clans [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:08, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: He he Adder, She can't hurt Leafkit when Twister lives near Windclan and Mistshines keeping close watch on her, It's almost impossibe, The only way you'll catch he alone is sitting in teh camp day-dreaming, Where there a ton of warriors :P Don't worry about it Bird2011 14:19, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Nightfall's message Ok, on IRC Nightfall said that she wants us to get on IRC more. Is that ok with you? -Sage LOVES purple! 21:54, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Starclan IRC? IRC? -Sage: Do the 800 edits dance! 00:13, February 11, 2011 (UTC) WATCH :D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2eoR_xIvi8&feature=related Watch it noooowwwwww :D XD Foxclaw33Don't you just love Valentine's Day? 19:39, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Great Starclan, It fits her perfectly! :D -Sage: Do the 800 edits dance! 02:52, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :( I saw the message on Foxclaw's page. :( If you are leaving, could I take over Scarheart? -Sage: Do the 800 edits dance! 01:32, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Eh What? None of my sisters told Ice i was in Fifth Grade??? I'm in 6th. And i'm not 16... I'm 13. I'll talk with her and ask a few questions to sort this out, Okay?? I just hope that i get to see you again :'( FoxehNO I'M SERIOUS ILL HIT YOU WITH THIS STICK 03:57, February 18, 2011 (UTC) You're... Underaged? *sigh* I just turned 13 so i kinda was, too.... I skipped a grade O.eFoxehNO I'M SERIOUS ILL HIT YOU WITH THIS STICK 04:00, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Help on Tabby Stripes Ok i heard you needed help on Tabby stripes, so here are some examples - *First, make a long line *Then, make a line on top of it, but make it shorter. *Finally, put a pointy end. *Presto :)! Now, put it all over the cat's body! Tabbys can be hard but when you do two, you get confident and can do them quick ;) FoxehNO I'M SERIOUS ILL HIT YOU WITH THIS STICK 22:28, February 19, 2011 (UTC) This didn't happen. I know and I'll tell you who told Ice to and yes you can Roleplay Scarheart Oh yea! Bloodclaw told Ice that she was in 5th grade and she is telling the world that I'm 12 or 11! >:( Adderpaw 01:36, February 18, 2011 (UTC) This never happened. And Bloodclaw doesn't even know you >.>. And i swear to god that i don't understand why you'd blame it on her >:( And she is in 6th grade in the same class as i am!! Every single one of us got pulled up and i know that you are NOT 12 or 11. She probably got hacked or something, because i, again, swear to the Dear Lord that she did Not, I repeat, Not. FoxehNO I'M SERIOUS ILL HIT YOU WITH THIS STICK 23:56, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I didn't do it, I, too, swear to God I didn't. I repeat, I swear. Just to make sure i will tell Icy that you are not and tell her i got hacked, because, Well, I did. It got fixed today and seriously, please don't blame it on me :( [[User:~Bloodclaw|[[User:~Bloodclaw|'Bloodclaw]]BloodclawITS.MAI.SITCK.DONT TOUCH IT. PERIOD.]] 23:58, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Just to say, if you are in 6th grade, you are 10 or 11...:/ ♥Icy123♥☮Peace, love, and joy!☮ 23:58, February 19, 2011 (UTC) No, we got pulled up ONCE. We're all 13. [[User:~Bloodclaw|[[User:~Bloodclaw|'Bloodclaw]]BloodclawITS.MAI.SITCK.DONT TOUCH IT. PERIOD.]] 00:00, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Its Ok :) It's okay :) I did have a virus so i am truly sorry, and i will tell Ice all about this, and hopefully she will believe me and not ban you. Thanks, Bloodclaw *hugs back* O.e where's mai stick??? YOU!!! Bloodclaw *comes in and steals Blood's stick*(By the way just call Blood Amy, but Blood is Ok :) ) BAHAHAHAH!!!!! Dis is me- FoxehNO I'M SERIOUS ILL HIT YOU WITH THIS STICK 03:55, February 20, 2011 (UTC) HOW DARE YOU!!! *Snatches all of them back* http://nightwolf235.deviantart.com/art/Prank-on-Jayfeather-180983734?q=&qo= Jayfeather-Me Hollyleaf-You(adder) Lionblaze-Blood FoxehNO I'M SERIOUS ILL HIT YOU WITH THIS STICK 03:59, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Adder. I'm just going to talk to you about hte ban. Maybe two years, because I'm guessing your'e in sixth grade? ♥Icy123♥☮Peace, love, and joy!☮ 04:02, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Me> http://notimpressedplz.deviantart.com/ You>http://imhappyplz.deviantart.com/http://lolwhutplz.deviantart.com/ WAIT WHAT!!! BUT WHO THE HECK IS STICKPE- Why you little FoxehNO I'M SERIOUS ILL HIT YOU WITH THIS STICK 04:08, February 20, 2011 (UTC).... My name is Scourge... YOurs is Tigerstar- http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&q=Scourge%2C+Leader+of+Bloodclan#/d34j7nc http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&global=1&q=Tigerstar+-VS-+Scourge#/d33h95h BAHAHAHA!!! Sits on Adder's dead body. -looks at random cat- WHAT YOU WANNA PEICE OF THIS COMERE YOU LITTLE IDIOT!!! *SLAP!* OOW YOU STUPID!!! FoxehNO I'M SERIOUS ILL HIT YOU WITH THIS STICK 04:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC)